


Crash

by Shwatsonlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, why did I let them choose the sad ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwatsonlocked/pseuds/Shwatsonlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John receives a voicemail from the dead. Just a drabble thingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

It’d been 6 months since Sherlock had...died. John worked a few days a week at a clinic, trying to move on with his life. He’d had to move out of the flat. Being surrounded by Sherlock’s things was too painful. John glanced at his mobile and saw that he had missed a call from an unknown number. Out of curiosity, he called his mailbox. The voice on the other end made him drop his phone in shock. It had been the rich baritone of Sherlock Holmes. A man who was dead. Who he’d seen die. He scrambled to replay the message, muting the news of a plane crash on the telly. 

 

_“John, if you’re listening to this, I’m so sorry. I always planned to come back. To tell you everything. But the plane is crashing and I need you to know. I love you.”_ John could hear the aeroplane’s alarms and the people screaming in the background, but he focused on the shuddering breath Sherlock took, the shaking of his voice. _“Goodbye John.”_

 

“Jesus, no.” he mumbled. John frantically hit redial.

 

_The number you are calling is not available. Please leave your name, number, and a message after the tone._

 

“No, Sherlock, you don’t get to do this. You can’t survive jumping off a roof and call me to tell me that you love me but you’re dying. You can’t. Please. Sherlock.” his voice broke. This wasn’t fair. Why...why would he do that? John already thought he was dead, so _why?_  

 

John felt ill and sunk to the floor. “I love you too.” he whispered hanging up the phone, chest tight. The scroll on the news squashed any hope he might have had. No survivors. 

 


End file.
